AURORA
by Madhvi09
Summary: The story is about the protagonist, Aurora who doesn't know anything about her past life where she was "the sleeping beauty". She thinks she is just a normal person but destiny chose something entirely different for her. (The story is from the POV of Aurora)
1. Too good to be true

I felt for a moment as if I never knew myself...  
I thought I had it all and I knew all that there was...not that I doubted there was ever more to anything.  
I always thought I was one of those people who had hard times and happy times in their life, a goal to achieve and who were unique in their own ways but had sort of ordinary lives at the same time.  
I was not ordinary...not in the least bit.  
I'd rather say I am lucky and my life is super SPECIAL!  
And of course it's about LOVE!  
This might sound to some as one of those cliches where the damsel in the distress is rescued by the prince.  
But for me...this story is as real as the sky, the sun and moon and everything that I can touch and feel because it is my story. I never knew this part of my story but now that it's unveiled, I am going to dive deeper into it and I am hella proud to say that I have never felt anything so REAL and WONDROUS!  
Every single day feels like a miracle and sometimes I doubt if it's even real because it's even better than the "too good to be true" phrase.  
SO HERE'S HOW IT ALL STARTED:  
I have dealt with some minor heartbreaks in the past and I didn't have a single clue about what life has in store for me when I was in high school. If anybody asked me what I really wanted or if I could just wish for one thing in my life then it probably would have been true love. Some people would probably have gone for money and other things but I think I knew somewhere deep down that it's the love that makes our heart skip a beat and feel the wonders that are deep within and not outside us.  
That's what I always wanted and I thought at that point that it was too good to be true and probably didn't exist. But that's when destiny comes in play and this is how unpredictable the future can be. People always told me that we never knew what the future holds for us and what might happen just the next moment and yeah...I do realize that now quite well.  
I have had crushes and love interests in the past which now seem more of just life lessons and good people who came and went by.  
So, there was this guy...really good looking and girls of my class as well as the senior year were stupidly crazy for him. I also was starstruck when I saw him for the first time and felt a new vulnerable feeling which I probably have experienced before but not quite as much and on top of that, this guy seemed just so introverted and so handsome that I couldn't fathom him chasing me.  
It was the most innate urge but it was a dream which I never thought was possible.  
I had always been this introverted, a bit shy and not much social "LEO" which was quite hard to find because Leos are the the social media queens.  
But who knew that the most unfathomable and dreamy life was awaiting me!  



	2. Chapter 2

June 26, 2014

I was alone and Natalie had gone as well. It was gloomy and eerie in here. I walked towards the end of the corridor which was pitch black initially but finally there was light at the end of the tunnel. I heard something…laughter and some noises. After all it was the end of the school and I had to go back home.

More laughter and I held on to my books tighter than usual as if they were my only ones at the moment.

I didn't know who was it but I felt my gut scrunch up. I kept advancing pretending to be in a hurry not to look at whoever that was. The commotion became louder and almost unable to bypass. I mustered every bit of courage inside of me to not gaze and hastened my pace but couldn't help the bombarding of the thoughts. These people…whoever they were didn't seem 'nice people' or as they say 'the good guys' to begin with. I could feel my heartbeat rise with every step that I took and I knew that some of them must be looking at me or probably even saying something about me but I didn't look. My legs were shaking and sweaty and a gust of wind hit me and my bangs flew in the pleasant air. Still, I didn't decelerate.

And then a loud thumping sound came and I abruptly turned around while slowing my pace a bit automatically. I saw many boys…staring at the floor because there was someone lying on the floor. What the heck was going on? Were they beating him? My lips parted and my jaw dropped a bit at the thought of them beating up one of their friends and as I was about to turn away someone from that crowd glanced at me and all I did was turn away and ran from there pretending to be in a great hurry.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout and I quickened my pace even more. I felt the fear creep up on my shaky legs. I heard laughter distantly. I shrugged it away.

I rushed towards the door and reached the end of the campus where I readjusted my backpack once without halting and went straight home.

The next day I briskly went through all the tedious tasks and slouched the backpack low on my right shoulder and got a look of myself in the mirror for the last time before leaving. The school bus was stationed a couple blocks away from our house. I stepped in and instantaneously sniffed a whiff of the stuffy smell lurking around in the bus.

I looked at everyone and tried not to stare at a person for too long.

"Aurora, over here!" I heard Natalie scream but only loud enough for me and people sitting nearby to hear.

I glanced at her and sat beside her. I tried to search for something in my bag which was nothing but I just felt uncomfortable for no reason altogether.

"Hey…what are you looking for?" Natalie asked.

"It's…nothing." I murmured as softly as I could.

I finally looked at her and she had her glasses redone.

"Your glasses…these ones look better though."I smiled and looked at her with a tinge of surprise in my voice.

"Yeah…mom took me to the ophthalmologist last evening." She said with the usual tone of her voice.

Natalie…was my best friend during those days or at least on the way to become one. She was even more naïve than I was which was barely even possible!

"How did you got back home yesterday?" She asked

"Oh god! I completely forgot to tell you." I locked the zipper back into place getting a bit excited to talk about the upcoming thing. "So, after you left there was this whole bunch of senior year mischievous boys doing something outside the corridor and in the first place it was all so dark and on top of that these boys…who I didn't even know and they were beating someone. It was all really crazy!" My eyes were wide open.

She wanted to know it all given the fact that a slight frown appeared on her face out of nowhere.

"Who were they?" She asked trying to know more about the incident.

"I don't know but it was frightening….the incident." I said while giggling at myself for being such a scaredy-cat.

She blinked twice and said nothing.

"Get down everybody!" Robb spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

I turned around to see and caught his gaze. I turned towards Natalie and gestured her to get off the bus. I picked up my backpack and walked past everybody while staring at the floor the whole time and didn't glance upwards as much.

Although I never realized how we got there so fast and soon everybody got out of the bus and started caving inside the school.

There were people rushing around us but neither of us gave it more than a single mental thought. We strolled towards the classroom and kept our bags in place. She opened her water bottle and gulped down a bit of water mechanically as if it were a ritual.

I stared at the class which seemed so lifeless at the moment. I didn't see any bags which seemed quite weird.

"Why isn't anyone here?" I spoke inadvertently

"Who do you want here?" Natalie spoke from behind

"No bags…whatever." I ignored her statement and started walking towards the threshold.

"Hey…wait." She spoke and plodded in my direction which looked a bit funny.

She went out and as I was about to move out of the class, Robb crashed in and caged my way out.

My lips parted and my mouth was ajar. I glanced at him in shock.

"Hey." Robb spoke with an evil wide grin spread across his face.

"Get off my way!" I spoke trying to sound rude.

He came towards me and behind me was a huge table and nowhere to escape.

"Hey…what are you doing?" I stared at him with utter disbelief and felt my eyes water for no reason. I woke all the bravery inside of me and pretended to look bold enough.

"Natalie!" I shrieked as shrill and loud as possible. I can bet the sound must be clamoring in his ears but he didn't stop.

"What's gotten into you?" I spoke fearfully and I could see him being turned into this evil thing that I never saw in anyone.

He tried to grab my waist and suddenly everything went black!

Everything went spiraling down into something…some sort of black hole. The chairs, the tables and the classroom itself.

Except for me and him….

There was no classroom…nothing at all!

I heard a screeching sound coming from behind him. I peeked and saw a metal glinting sword hanging from the loose grip of his left hand. He trailed it behind him.

I looked at him and for a split second his form changed.

He was different…and different to the point that he felt almost unrecognizable.

His hair went from dark brown to dirty blonde and his eyes flickered a flashing grey which I never noticed before. He looked at me and his gaze getting softer and softer. He took another step towards me but soon enough…he went spiraling down as well….

It was just me now and I stopped for a moment to take in as much air as possible as I was so out of breath when he held me and stood in front of me. What was happening? This was all so nerve-racking.

"Hey" I heard someone

It was Natalie.

She came back and everything else did too. I glanced around to check and everything was in place including the tables, chairs and everything else. I was out of vitality and my body felt so close to being paralyzed that I held the table to support me.

Except that there was no trace of Robb.


	3. SOMEHOW I knew who it was

" **How long will you take to actually get out of here?" Natalie spoke in a lame manner.**

 **I looked at her for a few seconds but didn't utter a single word because all I could think of was the mishap that I got myself into right now or whoever did it to me. I impulsively pulled out a chair, sat there and buried my face into my hands. When I closed my eyes I could still see and feel the whole mental picture of all that happened. My brain wasn't helping me much for now.**

" **Really…are you going to waste time here?" Natalie was getting vexed now but I didn't care and who could blame me for that. I mean, I literally went into a whole another realm and that was pragmatically the MASSIVE thing I have ever plummeted into. Was I in a dream? I mean…it was really unreal but also felt so real at the same time which compelled my brain to go NUTS!**

 **I glanced up at her and she stood in front of me but still close to the exit as if she still conjectured me to get off the chair and go out with her. She pretended as if nothing happened and that was infuriating every single inch of my skin.**

" **Natalie, tell me one thing…." I tried to sound as calm and collected as possible but I think I sounded feeble instead.**

" **NO! I won't answer anything!" She snapped me off in mid-way and was so exasperated "First, you get off that damn chair and come with me." Her tone simmered down a bit as she got to the end of her line. I think she wasn't pretending, at all….**

 **But still the biggest mind whacking thing is how on earth she didn't detect anything. I mean…I knew she was a wee bit less observant than other people out there but this was a pure act of dumbness. I gave her an incredulous look at this.**

" **Do you even know what was going on with me?" I grimaced at her and sounded so frail but also irritated at the same time.**

" **What?" Natalie spoke pretending to be riled up again but it was clearly evident that she had finally gotten the idea that something was not right with me.**

" **What was going on here?" I spoke trying fully not to be irked up and lifted my right hand off of the table and pointed my index finger to the space…space which occupied me a couple of minutes ago.**

" **No…." She turned her neck and instantly shrugged which was also quite predictable.**

 **Although I knew how she was and how less of an observant she was but this time…it was OFF THE ROOF! It shook me how she didn't notice anything. It was all in front of my eyes and happening all the while when she was busy doing something else…I still didn't believe this.**

" **Here's the thing Natalie…." Sandra caved inside the room as I was about to speak. I stopped abruptly.**

 **An awkward silence followed by an awkward stare at Sandra and the only thing we could all hear were the dragging footsteps of her. Sandra was Natalie's twin but they didn't seem to have anything in common which was kind of peculiar.**

" **Hi Sandra." I spoke in order to hammer down the long streak of quietude.**

" **Hi Aurora." A tiresome reply from her as if it took every ounce of courage inside of her to get to this classroom and then speak something.**

 **I gazed back at Natalie and she was already looking at me and I closed my eyes reassuring her that I was going to tell her after Sandra would be gone. Sandra strolled out bypassing both of us while twisting her ponytail and fixing it into place although it seemed quite perfect initially.**

" **Come here" I spoke hastily after Sandra was out and Natalie sat in the chair kept right next to me.**

" **First answer this, where did he go?" I murmured**

" **Who?" She spoke dragging her voice a bit.**

" **Robb" I spoke so softly that it almost came out like a whisper.**

" **WHAT!" She contorted her expressions and gaped at me like I had gone schizophrenic or something.**

" **Oh…really, you don't know where he went? Didn't you notice him leave the room?" My lips parted as I waited eagerly for her answer which I didn't even know why I did.**

 **She turned her neck and stared back to the place where I pointed at first and she didn't speak anything because she didn't have a slightest inkling as to what I was blabbing about.**

" **Natalie…Robb was here talking to me a couple of minutes back." I spoke a teensy bit louder this time.**

 **I cupped my face into my hands waiting for Natalie to speak something and she was looking at the floor the whole time which made me wonder as to what she was thinking. I looked at the floor as well and tried to analyze what she must be thinking. As I sat upright on my chair, I felt something brush against my shoulder. It was a hand…very warm and the funny thing was….**

 **I SOMEHOW KNEW WHO IT WAS.**

 **I turned myself and saw him walking by. It was Robb. He sauntered casually and leisurely as if savoring every single step that he took.**

" **Should I ask him?" I asked Natalie although I knew I was going to ask him nonetheless.**

 **I stood up and gazed at him and then at Natalie.**

" **Wait…." I murmured to Natalie**

" **Robb" I spoke not loud enough but he slowly and steadily looked up and met my gaze.**

" **Yes, Aurora?" He replied after a slight pause as if recollecting himself from something.**

" **Where were you?" My cheeks flushed and I instantly regretted speaking this…. "I mean…is this the first time you have come here?" I spoke and then started laughing like a dope for no reason and nobody else laughed which in turn made me look like a complete dunderhead and now I just wanted to hide my face somewhere.**

 **I switched glances with Natalie and Robb back and forth.**

 **Natalie looked confused and Robb just had a plain smile planted onto his face.**

" **Here's the thing" I said clasping my hands together. "Were you here a couple of minutes back?" I pointed to the empty space where it all occurred and although he seemed perplexed but didn't frown.**

" **No" He replied and then started coming towards me.**

 **I tried to not stare as much because it does get creepy. The way he was coming towards me was so similar to the way it all happened and every single step that he took close to me made me remember the whole incident piece by piece as if it was happening all over again and all at the same time which overwhelmed me.**

 **His slight hint of smile started to turn to a grin and that's when I looked away and stared back at Natalie.**

 **She said nothing the whole time.**

 **He paced closer and close enough for me to see every feature of his face which looked so mature which made me wonder if I even saw him properly. His cologne was also lurking around me…enveloping me in it.**

 **In just a moment…I felt so powerless. My body felt so delicate that it felt utterly crazy to experience all the changes in my body and also be so aware of them at the same time.**

 **He tried to stand as elegantly as possible and asked me once again.**

" **So where were you dreaming of me?" He spoke in a teasing manner and it was apparently evident that he was keeping himself from smiling and had a fake expression of curiosity on.**

" **What…Who said anything about the dreaming part?" I spoke rapidly and I was so conscious of everything that he must be witnessing in me.**

 **Oh God…this was getting awkward…really really awkward.**

 **I switched glances between Natalie and Robb and he only fixated his glance at me as if pretending to annoy me but also secretly wanting to do everything that he was doing. I stared at his hair which was jet black combed backwards and reminded me somehow of the dirty blonde hair that I just saw.**

 **I think it was just me all alone in this thing and nobody else, just me.**

" **Listen, I think you don't know and neither do you…" I looked at Robb and then back at Natalie. "You were here coming towards me and talking to me." I spoke looking down at the floor and then at him and although he didn't seem serious in the least bit but I can bet that there was a whole whirlwind of thoughts pouring inside his mind.**

" **So, what else?" He asked once again and that's when I noticed him that his tone of speaking didn't change much despite of how he felt…it was always this calming and soothing voice which can be irritating to some.**

 **I had to end this….**

 **Get away….**

" **Okay…so it seems you two know nothing. Well, have a good day." I stepped away from Robb as I said it and giving both of them a clue that I was about to leave this room.**

" **You are insane, NOT US!" Natalie spoke loud enough which I didn't see much in her.**

" **Okay, I am insane. Done?" I spoke while adjusting my bangs and trying to sound annoyed while looking at the floor and inanimate objects for most of the time and at Natalie.**

 **I wonder what he was thinking….by the way how calm and silent he was although he was like this all the time. I looked back at Robb…once and for all and he started walking and was about to reach the end of the class and that's when he said bye to both of us.**

 **I didn't turn to look.**


End file.
